Accidents Happen
by xxashleyxx
Summary: "With Mon-El, even the littlest things would overwhelm her; the way he'd hold her hand or gently caress her face, the way his voice would get real low when talking to her as they snuggled on the sofa, the look he had when he'd catch her eyes by accident when he was admiring her from across the room." - Kara is having trouble controlling her heat vision. Prompt request.


**Author:** Ashley

 **Title:** Accidents Happen

 **Rating:** M - Mature

 **Part:** 1/1

 **Pairing:** Mon-El and Kara Danvers (Zor-El)

 **Word Count:** 2,022

 **Summary:** "With Mon-El, even the littlest things would overwhelm her; the way he'd hold her hand or gently caress her face, the way his voice would get real low when talking to her as they snuggled on the sofa, the look he had when he'd catch her eyes by accident when he was admiring her from across the room. Nearly everything he did made her stomach flutter and her heart race." - Kara is having trouble controlling her heat vision. Prompt request from handlewithkara on AO3.

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Supergirl, DC Comics or anything related to such things. The ideas, dialogue and plot points were _inspired_ by the show, but they are my own. Plagiarism isn't nice. Please don't steal my ideas.

 **A/N:** Hello, hello! Taking a break from Losing Your Inhibitions today and posting something new!

As per your votes in my poll on Twitter, I bring you a Smutty Fluff piece. Hopefully there's enough of both for all of you who voted.

I finished this one back in mid-January but I got a prompt for accidental heat vision from handlewithkara on AO3 a looong while back...like 2017 long while back, but I finally did it! Let's just say there's a bit of a backlog with my ideas/prompts and my ability to actually finish them. Oops.

And now, on to the fic! Enjoy!

* * *

Kara was a teenager when she'd developed her heat vision powers. Eliza knew that it would happen; Kal-El had the same power so it was no real surprise when it was her turn. She didn't know why she'd suddenly developed the power. It had just happened randomly when she was about sixteen.

 _Randomly._

Well, at least that's what she'd told Eliza.

One day she was sitting in class when she'd gotten this headache followed by this burning in her eyes; this weird achy tingle that made her want to close them, to try to blink the feeling away. But even when she tried, it didn't work. It was accompanied by this weird heat. She wasn't accustomed to change in body temperature; not anymore, not on Earth, but it had just made her so _hot_. So _flustered_. She just knew that she had to get out of there.

She'd asked her teacher to be excused before running to the washroom down the hall. She'd burst through the door and couldn't stop the heat from shooting from her eyes, fiery red as it hit the metal door to one of the bathroom stalls and burned two circular dents in it. Her eyes were wide when the short burst of heat ended and she'd realized that she'd melted through the door. She'd known about heat vision obviously, the Danverses having filled her in on all of Kal-El's powers when she'd first arrived on Earth, but she wasn't expecting it at all. Luckily everyone had just assumed the dents were from some troublemaking girls playing with cigarettes and lighters.

When she'd arrived home, she'd told Eliza the (half) truth about what had happened and she'd asked her how to control it. Eliza had told her that hormones were likely what had triggered it. She'd asked what she'd been doing at the time when she'd been overcome with the power, and Kara merely said she was in class, listening to the teacher's lesson. She'd tried really hard to prevent herself from thinking about it because she didn't want to risk it going off again when she couldn't yet control it.

She didn't mention how she'd _really_ been thinking about Brett Daniels' perfect lips. How they'd moved when he'd answered the teacher's proposed question. How she'd wondered what they would have felt like pressed against her own. How she could see that those arms she knew he worked _very_ hard on were trying to break through the sleeves of his tight t-shirt.

Regardless of the real reason, she'd been unable to avoid a talk about the birds and the bees; about how she had to be _extra_ careful around the human boys; how she had to not only control her powers, but pay attention to her emotions at the same time now; about how her heat vision was controlled by her strength _and_ her feelings.

It had taken a while to get her heat vision fully under control; a few months of burning things up in the backyard until she could figure out how to turn it on and off as she so desired; how to make it useful and not dangerous. Not that she was allowed to use the power, anyway, Eliza having informed her that heat vision was only going to be used for emergencies. You know, if they were lost in the woods and needed to start a fire or if there was a power outage and they needed to light a candle and couldn't find the matches.

She'd gotten used to keeping it under wraps until she was an adult; until she'd decided to save her sister in the plane crash and realized that heat vision could be useful for way more than just lighting candles and going camping. But it wasn't until she was with Mon-El that she realized how hard she had to work to not lose control of the ability.

She'd been with boys before. Been with, but not _been_ with. She'd never had to control herself in the middle of sex; really only in the middle of heavy petting and make out sessions in college. They'd never gotten anywhere so she hadn't _really_ tested her ability to keep her heat vision in check.

And her emotions were never being tested as much as they were with Mon-El.

"With Mon-El, even the littlest things would overwhelm her; the way he'd hold her hand or gently caress her face, the way his voice would get real low when talking to her as they snuggled on the sofa, the look he had when he'd catch her eyes by accident when he was admiring her from across the room. Nearly everything he did made her stomach flutter and her heart race."

They'd been together numerous times; she'd lost track of how many, their relationship having spanned over months. She'd always been proud of how well she'd controlled her powers when they made love. He may be super, but she was stronger. Careful with the speed, watch the super strength, keep your heat vision under control.

At least until now.

She was naked on top of him, hips grinding into his as he lay on his back in their bed. Her hands were pressed into his chest, her eyes squeezed shut as she felt herself rushing closer and closer to her peak. His hands slid along her thighs and moved to his own chest, one resting on top of her right hand, his other moving to grab her left, tugging her gently until her palm met his lips. She smiled at his gesture, her hips continuing to rock against him.

"I love you, Kara," he whispered and her eyes popped open and met his.

He'd said it before. It wasn't the first time she'd heard it. But it was the first time he'd said it in the middle of their lovemaking.

And that's when she felt it; the slight aching that made her want to blink, turning into a burning behind her eyes. Her face felt hot and she knew what was happening.

"Ugh," she huffed as she pulled her hands away from him and rubbed at her eyes with her palms.

Mon-El's eyebrows furrowed as he looked up at her, her hips stalling.

"Kara, are you okay?" he asked, his voice concerned.

She shook her head. "Yeah, I'm okay," she insisted as she blinked a few times. She was just trying to concentrate on too many things at once.

"Are you sure?" he asked and she nodded, her hips continuing to move against him. He sat up and she wobbled slightly in his lap. He wrapped his arms around her waist. "You don't look okay." He ran a hand across her cheek.

She smiled back at him, "I'm good, I'm good," she insisted again, her hands gripping his shoulders as she leaned in to kiss him.

"Yeah?" he asked with a smirk against her lips as one hand left her waist, travelling between them to where they were joined. His thumb slid along her clit as she moved and she moaned lightly.

"Mon-El," she sighed his name.

"Because I mean it, Kara," he whispered and she felt her walls fluttering around him, her belly clenching, his hand quickly helping to push her toward her climax. "I love you," he said again. "More than anyone else, ever." His lips met hers, urgently, almost roughly, his tongue sliding along the edge of her lip asking for entrance.

She quickly felt herself coming, gripping onto him tightly as he also reached his own climax, finishing inside of her with a groan. She pulled her lips from his. That's when she felt the glow in her eyes, the heat coming through in warning. She saw his eyes widen as he looked at her and her hands quickly shoved at his chest, his back hitting the mattress hard as her heat vision shot from her eyes; a quick burst that lasted only a few seconds, but she burned two small holes in the headboard where mere moments ago his head had been.

She gasped loudly, her hands flying upwards to cover her face, her breath coming out in pants as she tried to calm her senses. She felt his hands grip her hips tightly as she heard him whisper a quiet _holy crap_ and she could feel embarrassment coming out of every pore in her body.

"Mon-El," she muttered from behind her hands. "Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry! I don't even know how that happened. That's never happened to me before. I-" she paused as she heard him break out in fits of laughter beneath her.

"Orgasm induced accidental heat vision," he said as he moved to sit back up from where she'd pushed him. "That's a new one…"

"I'm so sorry," she continued to mumble. He laughed louder as his hands moved from her hips to her face. He tugged her hands down and her eyes were squeezed shut.

"Hey," he chuckled, his hands cupping her cheeks. His thumbs ran along the underside of her eyes and they slowly fluttered open, her blue irises back and sparkling at him.

"You could have gotten hurt," she whispered as she climbed off of him and backed away.

"Kara," he furrowed his eyebrows as he continued to chuckle lightly. "I'm fine. Look at me. Accidents happen," He turned slightly to look behind him, running his fingers across the holes in the fabric. "Your bed on the other hand…"

"This isn't funny, Mon-El-"

"It's kinda funny," he nodded.

"It's not! I'm supposed to be controlling myself. This happens," she pointed at the burn holes, "when I _don't_ control myself."

"Kara, losing control is okay every once in a while," he insisted as he moved toward her, his arms reaching for her. She reached back, their fingers lacing together.

"I can't lose control of my powers. People get hurt when I don't control my powers…"

"Maybe I'm just _that_ good," he shrugged, clearly insinuating that his sexual prowess had caused her unexpected combustion.

Kara rolled her eyes at him. " _Emotions_. My heat vision is controlled by my emotions. I guess it all just hit me a little too…" she paused as she looked up at him.

"You don't have to say it back, Kara. I just want you to know how I feel. I'm sorry if this was my fault."

Her eyebrows crinkled together. "It's not your fault, I just-" she paused as she cut herself off momentarily. "I'm just glad that I was able to push you out of the way." Her hands cupped his cheeks. "I wouldn't want to hit this beautiful face of yours," her thumbs stroked back and forth across his cheeks.

"That would have been unfortunate. I am _quite_ beautiful."

She rolled her eyes at him before kissing his cheek, her arms wrapping around his neck as she held him close. "I just always… _feel_ a lot around you," she stated.

He ran his hands through her hair, knowing what she meant without her repeating his words back to him.

"Don't be afraid to lose control with me. You're always safe with me," he said quietly at her ear. "Besides, we can keep practicing more orgasms until you control that heat vision of yours," he said, a grin breaking out onto his face. He could practically feel her roll her eyes at him.

"You're ridiculous," she whispered before she heard her phone begin buzzing on the table next to them.

He sighed loudly. "Back to reality…"

Kara reached over and grabbed her cell phone. "Hi Alex…"

 _"_ _Kara, we need you downtown."_

"I'm on my way," she said before hanging up. She pecked Mon-El's lips lightly before she moved out of his hold. "Be back in a bit."

"Be careful," he nodded.

"Always am," she smiled as she zipped into her suit.

He turned to look back at the headboard behind him. He chuckled lightly again as he ran his fingers across the singed fabric. He turned back in time to wave at her before he watched her jump out the window and take flight.

 _END._

* * *

 **A/N:** Thanks for reading! I love reading comments, so if you have the time I'd love to hear what you think!

I'm on Twitter: _ashleymaria_

And I just got a Curious Cat should you want to ask q's there: _ashleymaria_


End file.
